Our Dear Prince Frederick
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: The fans of Frederick and Yanderica are not happy to find out that their beloved prince has returned to her guild. Crack-fic, slight Lucy/Erza.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Fairy Tail. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 ** _Alright, this one is NOT part of the "Paths of a Warrior's Heart" series. It's a stand alone all by itself. It's just a one-shot I thought up to be a crack-fic. Read and enjoy, alligators._**

* * *

Off in the far town of Onibus, a certain playwright was facing a slight dilemma. His most recent success (the only one he had ever had to date) was still playing in his theatre, much to the excitement of several of its fans. However, a problem arose when the original actors left for home. Namely, when _one_ actor in particular returned home. Now, that very playwright was surrounded by adoring fans of the original cast, all demanding to know one thing: Where had their beloved Prince gone?

"We just saw the play!" the girl in the lead snarled. "How could you even think to call this Frederick and Yanderica? It's missing one crucial piece!"

"No one could ever be as dreamy as the original Prince Frederick!" someone behind her shouted.

"Who was the actor that played Prince Frederick?" One of the girls demanded, upset that their charming Prince had been replaced.

Raiban gulped nervously at them all and attempted to explain. "Well, all of the original actors had to return to their guild for work-."

"Wait!" the leader held up a hand. "Are you saying... he's a Wizard?"

"What guild?" All of the girls shouted.

Raiban tried again, knowing they wanted answers quickly. "Th-the Fairy Tail wizards had to continue-."

"He's in Fairy Tail!" The leader of the group called.

"Then let's head to Magnolia!" Her friend commanded. In an instant, the gathered crowd stampeded away, heading for the station.

"W-wait!" the distraught playwright shouted as the fans disappeared. "You don't understand! Frederick was a... woman..."

The people of Magnolia stared in shocked confusion as large swaths of people spilled forth from the train coming from Onibus. In the lead was a brunette wearing a shirt from some play they had all heard about. The people at the station stared, dumbfounded, as the brunette lead the large group forward, out into the streets of their beloved town. Passersby and bystanders watched in puzzlement as the fans stormed the streets, all of them racing for one destination. To the usual Magnolia resident, this was perplexing as Fairy Tail had never done anything that they had heard of that would cause this many people to be angry at them.

Deciding to let it go, the townspeople went about their business. The fans all merged together outside of Fairy Tail and the leader had several others help her push the door open. Striding forward, she addressed the frozen guild members. "Listen up! We're here looking for a few people!"

"What's going on?" Natsu called, yawning as he awoke from his nap.

"Hey, there's the Dragon!" someone shouted, several of the men in the crowd hurrying over to where Natsu and Happy were now stretching.

"And Prince Julius!" another chunk of the group flew toward Gray, cheering happily.

More still surrounded Lucy, several of them gazing at her in awe. "Princess Yanderica is even cuter outside of her costume!" they gushed, their hearts pounding out of their chests.

All of the Fairy Tail Wizards stared in confusion as the quartet were surrounded and fawned over by the fans. However, the largest group were looking around in irritation. They still couldn't spot their wonderful prince. Loke grinned and strode over to the group, beaming at them. "Hello, ladies. Is there someone I can interest you in?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Prince Frederick." one of the girls replied.

"Look no more." Loke winked. "I'm no Frederick, but I'm certain your prince has arrived." He gave them his most charming smile, but the group simply stared at him.

"He's not it." the lead girl stated. "He doesn't have the charm." Loke's jaw dropped as the rest of the guild laughed at his misfortune. "Hey!" the leader called to all those around. "Where is Prince Frederick?"

"Who?" Gray huffed. "Oh, you must mean Erza."

"Erza!" all of the girls sighed dreamily. "His name is Erza!"

"Yeah, well, here comes your prince now." Gray grunted. "Just came back from an S-Class job."

"He's an S-Class Wizard!" The group turned to the door excitedly.

A shadow appeared in the door a moment before Erza strode into the guild. She was only carrying a large fang from the monster she had slain, having dropped off all of her luggage at home. Setting the fang down in front of Elfman with an audible _thud!_ the Knight glanced around sternly at her guildmates.

"I have returned." she called, hands on her hips. "I expect that you all have been behaving?"

"T-t-totally!" Macao grinned nervously from beside Wakaba. "We've been keeping the guild's reputation clean and solid, j-just like you want."

"Hey!" the leader of the gathered group of girls snapped in the redheaded warrior's direction, glaring at her. Erza lowered her arms, turning slightly to lend an ear to the girl who had called out to her. "Move out of the way! We're waiting for Erza!"

"Is that so?" the armored wizard smirked, the rest of the guild inching away hastily. "And may I ask why?"

"He's the guy that played Prince Frederick." the girl sniffed, pushing some of her brunette locks behind her ear.

"He's the most dreamy guy I've ever seen!" one of the girls in the group cried, others adding their agreement.

Erza lowered her head with a chuckle and shook it momentarily. "Well, Erza's already here."

"Really?" The group buzzed with excitement, peering around in anticipation. "Where?"

Erza fully turned to face the entire group, smokey auburn eyes gazing at them all mirthfully. All of the girls froze, blushes coloring their cheeks as they took in those familiar charming eyes. Paired with the smile the redhead was wearing, there was no mistaking who they were looking at. Their prince stood before them.

"N-no way!" the brunette in the lead shouted. "Th-there's no way someone as gorgeous—I mean, someone like you could be our handsome prince!"

Erza laughed lowly and walked forward, requipping as she did. All of the girls gasped as Prince Frederick leaned down and smiled at the leader. "So," he husked, gazing into her eyes. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

The girl shook in utter rapture, her heart bursting. Without another word, all of the girls sank to the ground, fainting with sighs of absolute bliss. All of the guild members stared in complete shock as Erza requipped back to her usual armor.

"No way!" Loke breathed. "Erza outdoes even me."

The redhead turned and gestured to the tooth. "Have fun, Elfman. I thought it was a beast you might enjoy." Strolling for the door, she called, "Mira, don't hesitate to give the girls my address when they wake up."

"Erza, it's not befitting of a warrior of your status to be a Casanova!" Mira replied jokingly, giving her a quick thumbs up. "But I'll be sure to keep that in mind for when they regain consciousness."

Erza chuckled softly as she made to exit. However, before leaving, she looked over her shoulder one last time. "And Lucy?" The blonde started at hearing her name, sitting up straighter and glancing to her girlfriend expectantly. "Don't be jealous of them. Remember that I'll always be yours."

And with that, Erza swept from the guild as quickly as she had come.

* * *

 ** _Casanova Erza is babe. Also, she and Lucy are totally together, but Lucy can't always completely satisfy Erza (warrior stamina is a bitch!), so they came to a compromise together. Lucy must always know when Erza is with someone else. Erza keeps her word to a T, also making sure Lucy knows that Erza still loves her even when our favorite warrior is with other women._**

 ** _So, how was that? Probably not very cracky. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought!_**


End file.
